Just Desserts
by Faux Fox
Summary: Set just after Cell Games. Chi-Chi isn't willing to let Mr Satan steal her family's honor. One shot


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z. This is a non-profit fan story

 _*The rabid weasels that inhabit my brain had a drunken party apparently. I don't like Hercule Satan and it's always irked me that he stole the glory. Also despite what it seems in my story_ _ **Blood of the Moon**_ _, I don't truly hate Chi-Chi. She can just be a bit over bearing at times. I've also never gotten over the awesome Cell Saga Gohan being turned into rather a wimp._ *

 _*This story is for my nut who's in the chocolate with me_ *

 **Just Desserts**

It had been a mentally exhausting few weeks. Yes Cell was dead, but friends and family were still grieving for their fallen hero, Goku. Capsule Corp was strangely quiet, lacking the hum from the gravity chamber that had been nearly constant for the last three years. Inside the domed building four figures sat in the living room, mostly ignoring the television that was playing in the background.

Chi-Chi sat on the deep cushions of the couch next to Bulma, sipping her tea as they reminisced about the old times. Occasionally they would turn to watch the boy playing quietly in the corner with the baby. At the moment Gohan seemed to be trying to teach little Trunks how to make a proper fist.

Bulma let out a heavy sigh. Gohan seemed to be taking the loss of his father better than expected. Vegeta, the prideful prince she thought would never break was the one in the unresponsive, depressed state at the loss of his rival. From how it was looking at the moment, Gohan would be the one to eventually train Trunks.

An inarticulate scream of rage broke her out of her thoughts.

Chi-Chi was standing, pointing at the TV, face flushed red. "HOW DARE THAT MAN! HOW DARE HE!"

Confused eyes looked at her and she grabbed the remote and turned up the sound.

An arrogant voice came over the speakers as an afro haired man made silly poses on the screen. "Yeah! I am the Champion! I, Hercule Satan defeated Cell. It took just one of my Dynamite Kicks after I saw through the tricks him and those other fighters were using. Those golden haired guys were a mockery to true martial arts."

The rest of the broadcast was cut off as the remote went sailing straight through the TV destroying it.

Gohan and Bulma sat with deep frowns on their faces. Taking the credit for victory was one thing, mocking those who actually did the work was another.

Chi-Chi was stomping around the living room, pulling on her hair and screaming. "How dare he insult my husband and son! How dare he steal what isn't rightfully his! I'm going to make him pay!"

A wicked smirk formed on the woman's face that rivaled the best that Vegeta had ever had. "I know just what to do."

She turned to her blue haired friend. "Bulma, I need to borrow your phone for a moment. I have to call Daddy."

Bulma just nodded and gestured, slightly afraid of her friend's look.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Hercule Satan was just finishing up his public interview when the station producer came up to the host disrupting the conversation. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but, the Ox Kingdom has issued a very public challenge to Mr Satan here. They claim that he didn't defeat Cell and actually has stolen the glory from the real heroes."

Gasps were heard from from everyone present at the news station, followed by whispers about jealousy. Anyone who looked really close might see Hercule pale a bit.

The producer held up his hand for silence. "The Princess of the Ox Kingdom has issued a challenge. She will be on the lawns in front of Orange City capital at 3pm. She claims that she can defeat the Champ in less than a minute."

Murmurs resumed in the crowded station as the host turned towards the man he had been interviewing. "So Mr Satan, what do you have to say about the Ox Kingdom calling you out?"

The big man regained his composer quickly. "Yeah, well I think they are delusional. I mean do they really think they could defeat me? There's no need for me to even go. It's just a fact that I'm stronger."

The host gave a small frown. "Are you saying that you won't fight? That would kind of prove their point as much as losing."

Hands waving in front of his face, Hercule spoke hurriedly. "No, no. I'm going to fight. Everyone needs to see these fake posers get what's coming to them." Sweat began to form on his face as he realized there was no way he was getting out of this.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

At 2:50pm massive crowds were gathered in front of the capital building. A makeshift arena had been set up and roped off from the masses. Several camera crews from every news station had set up equipment to catch the action.

In the center of the ring stood Hercule Satan with his arms crossed. He was getting impatient to get out of there. It was getting close to time and there had been no sign of anyone from the Ox Kingdom. He grinned widely out at the crowd and the already broadcasting news crews.

Pumping his arm into the air he gave a shout. "Yeah! Looks like they were to afraid to show their lying faces! I think the Ox Kingdom needs to find itself some royalty that aren't cowards!"

The last part of his speech was whisked away in the sounds of a large hoverjet coming to a halt overhead and slowly descending to land behind the arena. The large Capsule Corp logo on the side was very hard to miss, as was the famous Bulma Briefs stepping out of the cockpit and moving to open the side door.

One of the largest men any of them had ever seen stepped out and if his massive size didn't give his identity away, the large horned helmet on his head did. He simply stood to the side as a slim, black haired woman climbed out and made her way towards the ring.

Leaping gracefully over into the ring, the woman stood straight and narrowed her eyes at the man in front of her before turning to face the crowds. "I am Chi-Chi Son, princess of the Ox kingdom. This man is a liar and disgrace. I challenge him to a match tournament style with a one minute time limit. If he wins I will withdraw my claims and publicly apologize. If I win, he will tell you all the truth and apologize."

With that she turned back towards her larger opponent. "It's three. Let's get this over with."

Hercule gave a laugh. This was who he was fighting? This would be over quick. He shouldn't have worried. He gave a nod to the man holding the bell. "Get ready to lose lady."

Chi-Chi gave a bow that Hercule did not return and slipped into a fighting stance.

At the ringing, Hercule rushed forward yelling. "Megaton Punch!"

His fist passed through air and the next thing he knew was pain as he fell to the arena floor. He hadn't even seen the woman move, but he'd sure felt the jabs to his nerve points. Struggling he attempted to lift his upper body but failed. He could hear the referee counting and tried to struggle again, but it was no use.

At the 10 count, the crowds had fell deathly silent. The only sound was soft foot steps as Chi-Chi walked up and stopped in front of the fallen man. "Sit up and start talking. I only numbed your limbs for a moment, not your mouth."

Pride and fear warred in Hercule. "I don't know what you're talking about lady. I killed Cell. You just got in a lucky hit. I mean it's not like I was actually going to fight a woman."

Chi-Chi scowled. "You sniveling coward. Making excuses. Do you need a rock to hide behind and complain about stomach pains again? You owe a huge apology to those you've insulted, the ones who did all the dirty work against Cell. The ones who gave their blood and life."

Hercule grunted. "I was the only one left after that fight, I..." He was cut off as the angry woman hauled him to his knees by his hair.

Chi-Chi gave a beckoning wave towards the hoverjet and a small glowing figure in a purple gi slid out and flew to land beside her. Shaking the man's head she was still holding, she spit out her next words. "Tell him your sorry. Tell him his father who died against that abomination wasn't a trickster."

She yanked the man's head to face the crowd. "Tell. Them. The. Truth."

With that she let go and moved to stand beside her son.

Hercule kneeled quivering in fear at the sight of the golden haired boy. He'd thought the boy dead. He never expected them to come back. "I-I-I..." He stuttered, not able to form words in his terror. He'd seen what this child was capable of and didn't want to be on the receiving end of it.

Giving another terrified look at the child he turned towards the waiting crowd and cameras and spoke.

 **oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo**

 _*Yes it's an evil end. I'm sure everyone has their own ideas on how he can grovel and tell the truth. *_


End file.
